yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yorozuya Korekara
Yorozuya Korekara is made and owned by Lovely Appearance Yorozuya has short light black hair and cyan eyes. He has a black jacket two underclothing. The first is white and the second is gray. He also had a low blue bow tie and some black headphones. He also has a bandage on his left cheek and has now acquired glasses. Personality He is said to flirt with people and has lustful desires. He once committed sexual assault once (kissing). He is sociable and sometimes goes to the boys shower room to see if anyone is there. But if some one is there then he will spy on them. He is also reputable and deviant. When being pointed with the camera, he will do a cool pose. If he sees a corpse or witnesses a murder, he will run to the nearest secluded area and call the police. He can participate in physical fights against murderers. Relationships Syaoran Nakamura He loves him and wants to have fun '''with him. He is dating him. Shurui Najako Yorozuya kissed him twice. Kimyona Shokogun He is friends with her. He is unaware that she has a crush on him. Sorata Izumi They both showered in the locker room together. Nothing other than that. Topics The topics that Yorozuya likes and dislikes are as follow: Likes * Syaoran * Pocky * Romance * Drama * Kizana * Hot fudge * You * Nudity * Cats Dislikes * Long conversations that makes him bang his head against a wall * Boredom * Mushrooms * Strict teachers * People that tell stupid stories * Dying * Violence * Solitude Neutral * Family Quotes Gallery Yorozuya's portrait by s4.png|Portrait by S49484ok Yorozuya's second appearance.png|Second appearance Yorozuya weekend clothes.png|Yorozuya weekend clothes Yorozuya outside clothes.png|Yorozuya outside of school clothes Yorozuya BODY PILLOW.png|~Yorozuya Bodypillow~ <3 Yorozuya accessories.png| Yorozuya with accessories (outdated) Yorozuya wave.png| Previous appearance Yorozuya's mother and sister.png| Yorozuya's mother and sister 100 Questions * '''Please tell us your name. Yorozuya Korekara. Nice to meet you * When is your birthday? June 3rd * Your blood type? B- * Please tell us your three sizes? Yeah um....i'm not doing that * Tell us about your family composition. Well first there is my dead mother and seven year old sister and my egoistic father. * What's your occupation? I am a student at Akademi High. * Your favourite food? Pound cake spring chicks! * Favourite animal? Otocyon megalotis * Favourite subject? I like science. * Dislike subject? I don't have one. * Is there a boy/girl you've been thinking about? YES! YES! YES! * Do you enjoy school? Yes * Are you in any school clubs? I'm in the drama club with Kizana * What's your motto? I don't have one. Yet * Your special skill? Combat * Tell us about your treasure? Him... * Describe yourself in a single word? Flirty~ * Your forte? I don't have one * Your shortcomings? I can sometimes fail at supporting someone * Places in your memories? When i sustained a turtle that was once crossing the road * What is your favourite drink? Cotton candy slushy * How good can you swim? I swim pretty well. * Your timing in 50-meter race? Probably 6 minutes * Your hobby or obsession? Flirting is my hobby and my obsession is Syaoran * Disliked food? Wasp crackers are the most disgusting food. Yes, they’re crackers. With wasps in them. * Anything you want most currently? The only thing i want is for my mom and sister to come back to me. * Afraid of heights? Nope * Dislike thunder? Yes, it is loud, but it's fine to me. * Rainy or sunny? I like both. Drizzling and Beaming. * Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? Just a regular pencil * What do you eat for breakfast? Pancakes! ^^ * Do you believe in ghosts? I would if i actually saw one. * Can you play any musical instruments? I play the guitar * Are you the outdoor or indoor type? I'm both * Ever in quarrel with your sisters? W-well i can't because she's d-dead. But either way i wouldn't want to fight with her. * Do you have a cellphone? Yes i do. * How long is your commute to school? 7 hours * Do you have more friends than most? Well i don't have a lot of friends exactly. * Your favourite sports? Basketball * How good can you cook? I cook well! But i can't cook a croissant * Favourite colours? Blue and Yellow. * Anything you can never forgive?' I'm not sure about that yet. * How tall are you? ??? * Shoe size? ??? * Your dreams? They are....really...weird. * Do you have any marriage desires? ABSOLUTELY!!! * Do you dislike hot drinks? Only a little. * Do you like bitter coffee? No, i don't. * Bed time? At midnight. * Wake up time? '''. Usually at 7:00 * '''When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? I guess i like both * Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? I am confident to concentrate * Do you have any tips on losing weight? Um....stop eating junk food. * Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? I like the hot warmed soba. * Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. My right arm * Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. Syaoran became my boyfriend * Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. I accidentally made Syaoran cry. * What's the name of your school anthem? Wait! Our school has an anthem? * What's your favourite flower? The flowers on a lily pad. * What's your favourite saying? "I love you Syaoran!" * What's your favourite four kanji phrase? I don't have one * What comes to mind when you think about spring? For some reasons i think of a bunny * And summer? The sun....I'm boiling * What about fall? The winter is coming....i will feel like a pilgrim now. * And then the winter? Frosty the snowman * If you had a time machine, where would you go? To the assassination of JFK to stop it from every happening. * Do you like reading manga or short stories more? I read yaoi manga. And i also love the anime Diabolik Lovers * What's your allowance? 50$ * Tell us something a lot of people say about you. That i go into the shower rooms most of the time * What are your hobbies? Flirting and eating pocky * Tell us your weight. I haven't measured yet. * What are you capable of? I'm capable of being class president of positive town * What do you wear when you go to bed? Pajamas. Duh! * Has anyone ever asked you out? No, but i asked someone out * If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? Cry like most of the times * Tell us about your daily routine. Just like Kizana's routine, but going into the shower room * What is something you always carry with you? Pocky and my phone * Western food? Japanese food? Both * How do you commute to school? Not too long. * What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? Play Notice Me Senpai * What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? Check if i got any texts * Where are you living right now? In a shoji type of house * What kind of place is it? It's pretty nice and comfortable. * What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? I got a new manga * What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? My mom and sister died * Do you like roller coasters? I love them a lot * How's your eyesight? I can see pretty far. * What's your favourite holiday? Valentines day * What job do you have in school? Well, i guess that's just being a student * What do you do in your freetime? Uh....that's private * How long do you study every day? I study for a while, but just not too long * Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? Maybe. * What do you do on the weekends? Reading manga is one of those things * If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? A otocyon * Are the school rules really strict? Well the teachers do take the rules pretty seriously * What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? A bento * How many friends do you have? I guess you could include Sorata * Do you take any detours when you go home? No * Are you interested in any actors? Not some that I can think of * What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? Uh...it was okay Trivia * He originally was going to be a delinquent * His name was originally going to be Yuuya Hinata * The name Yuuya and Hinata is from a certain manga i like and read * His name and last name is from a certain manga that i like and read * He likes Pocky <3 * He loves Danganronpa and Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt * He loves you! * He was originally going to be a person that hated nearly everything * Is a virgin Category:Males Category:Students Category:Drama Club Category:Flirty Category:Homosexual Category:Gemini Sign